Sap Green Stories (MLP FiM)
by Fireworksafterdawn
Summary: (A One-Shot about my OC) An authoristic Pegasus named Feathered Quill finally leaves Cloudsdale, hoping to have a better life in Ponyville. Everyone loves her stories, but disaster strikes, leaving her in a paralyzed mental state.


Feathered Quill was an average pony. She loved writing books about the government and her suggestions of how things worked. She loved making stories of dystopian futures. She highly disliked the thought of a perfect utopian future. There's no drama.

She was a creamy colored Pegasus with a feathery blue tail and mane. Her sap green eyes gleamed in the sunlight whenever she smiled. She constantly wore a dark forest vermillion scarf knitted by her mother. She didn't like the perfect lifestyle of Cloudsdale, so she moved to Ponyville, hoping for a sweeter future with kinder ponies.

She's met the librarian Twilight Sparkle, and when the purple unicorn questioned about Feathered Quill's odd cutie mark, a brown book with a pure white quill diagonal across it, Feathered Quill answered honestly as possible; that her special talent is writing stories.

She remembered how excited Twilight Sparkle got, and she got extremely surprised when Twilight requested that she reads Feathered's books. So the cream Pegasus happily obliged to. She has given the librarian the book about the dystopian future, and a cyborg pony that has been kidnapped by the government to be trained as a soldier.

Twilight read it in about three days, given the books large size. Feathered Quill was shocked by Twilight's large amount of praise for it, saying that it was amazing, and she has mastered the dialogue and one sentence paragraphs, a skill that is hard to master.

Twilight Sparkle has even asked that Feathered bring in more of her books. So the Pegasus did. She has brought her book suggesting a new form of government; she brought the story of her father's biography, who was a Wonderbolt. However, she has sheepishly admitted that her father wrote it, but he has written it terribly, making Feathered quietly revise practically the whole story. When she has told her father about it, he just laughed and told her to sign the book under her name, not his.

"I was a terrible writer anyway." Her father admitted.

One day, Feathered was just trotting down the Ponyville road when a cyan blue Pegasus with rainbow hair and a rainbow lightning bolt cutie mark flew up to her, Feathered nearly had a heart attack.

This egotistic rainbow pony has told Feathered Quill that her dystopian book was amazing, and that she loved it!

Feathered was so embarrassed, but she was happy that somepony has finally paid attention to her stories.

More and more ponies have begun to recognize Feathered Quill has an amazing author. She was so prideful, but she never boasted. However, she does occasionally see ponies at restaurants sitting near her, and then she'd suggest those amazing dystopian books at Twilight Sparkle's library…

Life was pretty good for Feathered, and she was always happy. She would trot all the time while humming a sweet song her father sang to her when she was just a little filly.

She was one day invited to go to the school and teach the foals there about writing and language arts, hopefully encouraging them to get better at it. Feathered agreed awfully quickly.

She happily explained all the dynamics and the amazingness of writing. She told them that you get to control your own little world, and everyone can be your little puppet.

But when one little yellow filly with a red mane and tail and a pink bow in her mane asked if Feathered Quill got her cutie mark in writing, Feathered answered a resounding yes. Then the yellow filly turned around and told two other foals; one that was amber with violet hair and the other was white with pale purple curly hair. She said something about…

"Getting our cutie marks in writing!"

Cheerilee thanked Feathered for coming. Feathered just smiled and said she loves babbling on to ponies about writing.

Twilight's dragon friend, Spike, didn't seem to like Feathered Quill's stories. He said that they're a little too sad, and that it doesn't have a real happy ending. He says, "sure at the end of the book, the cyborg pony is transferred into a real pony's body but the war between the two countries are raging and she's still caught in the middle of it. It's left me hanging, and made me think of more tragic endings."

Feathered had to agree with Spike. It was a little sad, and it did leave ponies hanging. Especially pushing aside one of the characters in her book, Bright Seawaters, an insane character, who Feathered has brushed the insanity beside.

She personally thought she made her speak somewhat like Princess Luna. Without the yelling of course.

She learned the name of the rainbow and blue Pegasus, Rainbow Dash. She was highly fascinated by Feathered Quill's father's story of being a Wonderbolt.

One day, when Feathered was walking calmly into the library to get a book, Twilight called out to her. The cream pony headed on over to the unicorn, then she shoved a poster into Feathered's face. Feathered pushed it away a little, and read it.

_Writing contest for those amazing writers!_

_Write a story about the natural world,_

_The winner receives 100 Bits!_

_(And a party at Sugercube Corner)_

_Enter the story at the post office by the end of summer!_

Feathered didn't want to enter. She didn't want anything to do with this contest. She lightly refused Twilight, but the unicorn repeatedly insisted that Feathered do it. With a lot of reluctance, the cream pony finally said that she'll enter. If only she knew what a big mistake she was making.

Just for Twilight, Feathered wrote a story about another future of Equestria when Luna and Celestia will no longer exist. It was an idea, which the sun and moon will rise on their own, that weather will take care of itself, and that ponies will get over their unnatural obsession over salt.

She submitted it. And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Twilight continually asks what Feathered wrote about, but the Pegasus has repeatedly said to her that it's a secret until the winner is announced.

The summer days dragged on and on, and each day seemed to get slower than the last.

Until the day has finally came when Mayor Mare announces the winner of the contest.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts!" She has began, "it is my honor to read each story that has been submitted. But only one outshined them all!"

Twilight giggled near Feathered and she rolled her eyes.

"Feathered Quill!"

Twilight squealed for the Pegasus and she hugged her.

The Mayor has told Feathered to come up and receive her 100 Bits. Feathered did so and she gazed across the townsponies. She was given a small bag of the bits and the mayor has offered to publish the story. She has agreed, and then went home.

Ponies went insane over Feathered's amazing outrageous ideas in her story. They complimented her. But Spike still was complaining about her stories. Typical.

Eventually, the stories even reached the two princesses eyes. Feathered's books and ideas reached from Manehattan to the Crystal Empire. It was considered rare to not know of Feathered Quill's ideas.

But the two princesses? They weren't exactly pleased with Feathered's ideas. Everyone of royalty felt greatly offended by Feathered's stories.

Twilight called Feathered over for an emergency. So the Pegasus came to the library as fast as she could. She found Spike in the corner, rocking back and fourth. Then he coughed, and belched out a note wrapped in green fire. Twilight handed it to Feathered, shivering.

_Feathered Quill,_

_We lightly demand that you please end these outrageous ideas of yours. If you do not end your insanity, it is promised there will be concequences._

_Princess Celestia and Princess Luna_

Feathered immediately told Spike to send a letter. A letter saying that, no, Feathered Quill will not quit writing. She will not stop her talent her mark has given her. After Spike sent it, Feathered waited for a reply.

But none came.

There was no reply until about a week later, when Feathered woke up one morning smelling smoke. She bolted awake and darted outside. At the town square, all forms of royalty were gathered around a giant bonfire, their figures silhouetted against the licking flames. Feathered stared in horror as all ponies attempted to lunge at them.

Tears pricked Feathered's eyes. She stepped forward and gazed into the flames, seeing the worst possible sight, a sight that would scar her for days on end.

That Feathered Quill's books were being burned.


End file.
